It is generally known how to create a facing table made up of two trays. Each tray has a moveable portion hinged to a fixed portion. In this case, once the movable portion is folded back, it comes into contact with the fixed portion positioned horizontally in the plane defined by the tray when the latter is unfolded. Consequently, even in the folded position, this type of tray still occupies a large volume in the horizontal unfolded plane of the tray.
Consequently, when the table is of the double type, it may be difficult for all users of the railway vehicle to access or leave their seats if the table is on the window side. Similarly, for a person who has difficulty in moving such as an elderly person, a person burdened with luggage or even an injured person, this difficulty is then accentuated. It may also be impossible for a wheelchair user to transfer to a passenger seat that faces this type of tray.
Facing tables as described in document EP 1 514 760 are also known in which the trays comprise two movable portions that can be folded substantially vertically and sliding into a substantially vertical housing beneath the plane defined by the trays when the latter are unfolded.
Consequently, the housing enabling the trays to be stored when they are stowed away is located at the level of the passenger's knees and occupies a large volume which is indeed an encumbrance for any user who requires or prefers extra leg-room as well as for persons of reduced mobility wishing to transfer from a wheelchair to a passenger seat positioned opposite a facing table.
Furthermore, this type of device has a large number of mechanical parts, which makes it a complex device to manufacture and assemble, with its maintenance being very expensive.
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide a solution to reduce the space occupied by facing tables at leg and knee level.
Another aim is to limit the effort required to fold or unfold the trays and to be as intuitive as possible offering a technological solution that is simple to manufacture and use.